


V

by hanshanyou



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshanyou/pseuds/hanshanyou
Summary: 是VilxHuntooc注意！ooc！ooc！
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 7





	V

**Author's Note:**

> 不适请随时点X  
> 希望Vil不要拿高跟鞋戳死我（ΩДΩ）

一个猎人最宝贵的是什么？  
是扣弦的手指。  
将自己全身心都投入在了这张弓上，屏息静气，他感受到了腹部的紧绷，他左臂微微下沉，开弓，力量在两肩上的传递。他两臂的肌肉显现出优美的线条，  
眼，准星，猎物，三点一线。  
三指张开，箭羽划破天空的帷幕，灵魂随之起舞。  
它甚至没有来得及感觉到惊慌。  
就像按下暂停键一样，野兔的身体僵直了。  
即使闭眼，他也可以“看见”箭移动的轨迹。  
他可以感受到，感受到尖锐的箭头笔直刺破猎物的毛发，贯穿它搏动的心脏时的愉悦。  
秋风在纤细的兔毛上掀起层层涟漪。  
死亡，有如秋叶一般静美。  
Beauté 。  
Rook享受地眯起了他的眼睛。

他举起了一个苹果，它的表面光滑而没有伤疤，散发着一股青涩的香气。  
让他想起了那个在井边练声的青涩少年。就像这颗果实一样，他的举止中透露着还未成熟的酸涩。  
如果留下咬痕，丰满的脸颊一定会让牙齿发软。  
今天早上Epel背着Vil偷偷把这颗未成熟的果实送给了他。  
即使一言不发，Epel低垂的睫毛已经告诉了他一切。  
毒之君昨天又对Epel进行了训练，他今天早上还无精打采的，头低低地垂着，就像不堪霜华之重的小花一样。  
但在Vil的教导下，不断努力的Epel是多么惹人怜爱，寮长严肃的表情又是多么使人心生敬服！他的心看到这样的景象，心情简直轻盈得想要飞了起来。  
Rook心满意足地理了理帽子上的羽毛。对于美的猎人而言，有如此多的美泛滥在春季，无疑是个美妙的开端。  
凝视着挂着几丝云彩的天空，无数美妙的诗句在他舌尖回响。  
他斜长的眼角，随风飘动的柔顺金发，歪戴着的帽子上，羽毛活泼地抖动，使人联想起像狡黠多谋的列那狐。

Vil的紫眸投过来了无奈的眼神，Rook痴迷的望着窗外，脸上激荡着可疑的红晕。  
“Rook?”Vil理了理几缕有些松散的发丝。  
“多么慵懒而又野性的双眼，实在是具有压迫力……”  
Vil攥紧了拳头，他的指关节微微泛白。他不知不觉中语气里带上了几分怒意。  
“Rook,你又……“  
“Désolé！狮子之君的野性之美实在是令我……”在Crewl老师愤怒的鞭声中，他惊恐地举起了双手。  
“……”Vil的无奈直接表现在了脸上。  
他闭上了双眼，继续念念有词。  
Rook终于安分了下来，他入神地看着变幻莫测的紫色火焰下，Vil投入的眼神。  
在Night Raven里，美随处可见，但是没有人，能够比过强大自信的Vil。  
在绿宝石的倒影里，Vil的笑容一闪而过。  
名为嫉妒的黑水正不断侵蚀璀璨的宝石。

Rook一脸担忧地站在树荫底下。  
寮里的每一个学生都能看出他们的寮长为VDC所做出的努力。  
Rook也不例外，只是身为副寮长，猎人敏锐的观察能力让他观察到了Vil身上令他不安的细节。  
就像不懂得在合适时候发力的愣头青手里的弓箭，Vil现在就像一根拉得太过用力的弦。虽然可以迸发出很大的力量，但是已经快要逐渐脱离猎手的掌控。  
Epel的嘶吼声依旧回响在耳边。  
Vil把Eoel和自己逼得太紧了。  
Cater应该也有所察觉，他一直都很在意Epel。Magicame狂人远不是所表现出来的那样浮夸和无忧无虑。  
距离VDC越来越近，聚集在破旧寮里的学生间分歧反而越来越多。  
Rook脸上难得的没有笑容。他双手抱臂，陷入了无尽的愁思中。

“Mira,Mira,世界上最美丽的人是谁？”  
理性的人工智能再一次念出了那个人的名字。  
重复着无意义的问题。  
自己究竟是想欺骗谁？  
Vil的脸上布满了阴霾。  
透过窗户，他瞥见了在Epel面前笑眯眯的Rook。  
一道闪电击穿了他的神经，他突然想起来了高贵的皇后和她的魔药。

Rook得了一种怪病。  
他的指关节不能像以前那样活动自如了。  
对于射箭来说，可是致命伤。  
他一开始并没有太在乎——身为副寮长，为了VDC，他既要帮忙布置，还要接受Vil的斯巴达式训练，即使猎人拥有优秀的体魄，他也还是会感觉到劳累。  
而且，他现在要是少肩负一些责任，Vil身上的压力只会成倍增长。  
就像传说中的猎人一样，他忠于Vil。  
只不过猎人天性就要无拘无束地漫步在丛林里而已，Rook喜欢新鲜事物，而且很少被规则所约束。  
所以常不免稍稍地侵犯一下Vil的权威。  
而Vil一直都默许了他些许的任性。  
稍稍脱离了传说中的轨迹，Hunter与毒之君之间的关系是平等的。  
他与对方对此都心照不宣。

病，越来越严重了。  
他现在，右手已经完全不能活动了。  
Rook即使再想隐瞒，也无从下手。  
Vil在医务室的门口，撞上了Epel。  
Epel惊慌失措，他无表情地从身边走了过去。  
金发猎人脸上依旧笑容灿烂，Vil的眉间却挤出了一道浅浅的印记。  
他的手自然而然地搭上了Rook的手背，Rook的手指虽然不能活动了，所幸还没有丧失触觉。  
Vil的手，温暖而又坚定，却在微微地颤抖。  
“这样可不行，Vil，你的手居然在颤抖。”他用像一个吟游诗人一样悲痛地摇头，“VDC上可不能这样不坚定哦？”  
“Rook…”  
“毒之君，请不用担心，我一会就能回去了。”Rook眯了眯眼，露出了一个一切尽在掌握之中的笑容。

而事实上，过了三天，满嘴“温柔的我是为了学生好”的学园长才允许他回来。  
Vil没有说什么，VDC使他几乎无暇顾及Rook。  
Rook依稀记得，Jamil曾向Rook这边投来了一道意味深长的目光，然后看着冲过来的Kalim,又露出来了一个苦恼的眼神。

Vil比他稍高一些，而为了达到一个最佳身材比例，又经常穿着高跟鞋。Rook和他谈话时，经常需要稍稍地抬一下头。  
而最近每当他抬头时，他总觉得，在对方紫罗兰色的眼睛里，有一些不安定的元素在躁动。  
是忧虑吗？他想多替Vil承担一些压力，但却又无从下手。  
时尚行业的潜规矩众多，他不可能理解对方身上的压力。  
但是正是这些，共同造就了今天光彩动人的Vil。  
Rook喜欢Vil,不仅仅止于他的美

名声可以成就一个人，但也可以毁灭一个人。  
这颗钻石能承受得住压力吗？。  
他正了正帽子，现实的沉重使他的心脏不断下沉，一直沉到冰冷的井底。

那个盛大的日子终于来了。  
在Deuce的支持下，Epel的发挥出乎意料得好，每个人都努力做到了极致，就连Vil最近一直下坠的眉头也舒展了起来。  
但是，到了Neige登场时，Rook注意到了Vil的脸——像尸体一样，没有一丝血色。  
他用左手轻轻地扣住了对方柔软的手腕。  
Vil没有转过头来。  
等到Neige表演结束时，隔着手套，Rook可以很清晰地感受到对方心脏的紧张跳动。

他和Neige之间，实力上的差距并没有那么大。  
这使得Vil内心更加煎熬了起来。  
他的骄傲不允许他失败。

Rook咬紧下唇，他深知现在唯一能吸引Vil注意力的就是结果。  
Neige的实力不凡，甚至不输Vil。  
但是Rook这次却没有办法不带偏见地去欣赏美。  
没有人可以不带偏见地去欣赏美。  
对Vil的偏爱，使他在面对Neige那种截然不同的美时产生了一种烦躁感——他还是那个追求美的Hunter吗？  
他死死地盯着Neige的一举一动，想要判断出一个结果，即使他心里很清楚自己的目的。  
Vil突然死死地钳住了他的右手。  
Rook吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，Vil的力量大得惊人——他差点忘了对方豪华的卧室里的哑铃。

他失败了。  
他败给了Neige。  
Mira告诉他，对方的名字出现在了趋势里。  
而他的名字紧随其后。  
他用力的摁着手机屏幕，指尖泛出愤怒的白色。  
失败了。  
黑色的浪潮裹挟了他。  
Vil出现了overblot的前兆。  
他冷静而又迅速地把Rook关在了卧室外。  
他的尊严不允许他流露出败犬的表情。  
他将自己溺死在柔软的床垫上。  
曾经熟悉的一切突然陌生了起来。

“我失败了。”  
“到头来原来我什么也不是。”  
嫉妒的黑炎，燃尽一切。  
美丽，被嫉妒销蚀。  
充满了厌憎与情欲，他的内心丑陋而又破败。

Rook的脸突然浮现在他的眼前。  
Vil以手覆面。  
出于嫉妒，他给Rook下了诅咒。  
传说中，猎人对皇后心怀不忠。  
愤怒的皇后最终杀掉了猎人。  
他害怕失去Hunter。  
Rook越是夸奖他的美丽，他越是害怕。  
美丽其存在本身即为意义。  
而Vil想让Rook看到的不只有他的美。  
Vil本人不可能独占世间全部之美。  
而狩猎美丽是Rook的天性，就像角马追逐水源。  
他一直很有自信，因为他自认为最美。  
Leona,Lilia……Rook对各种各样的美都有很大的包容心。  
这越来越惹他心生不满。  
嫉妒逐渐吞噬他。  
他只感觉自己头上的王冠越来越重。  
他垂下了眼睑，陷入了沉睡。  
他坠入了黑暗。

Rook和Yuu们花费了很长时间才解决了这个事件，每人都发誓守口如瓶。

Rook溜进了Vil的卧室。  
卧室里一片寂静，他可以听见衣料摩擦的声音。  
Vil好像已经睡着了。  
他试图抚摸Vil的脸颊——然后他愣住了。  
他的右手居然又能够开始活动了。  
Vil的眉间透露出几丝疲惫。  
Rook在他的脸颊旁落下一个轻轻的吻。  
Vil的呼吸逐渐平缓。

皇后的嫉妒消失了。  
Rook活动了一下手指。  
被俘虏的弓箭手会被砍掉手指——这样他们就无法再射出弓箭。因此得胜的弓箭手会比出v的手势来彰显自己的胜利。  
他比出了一个V字，即使他不知道自己赢得了什么。

**Author's Note:**

> 我需要一个人狠狠地骂我一顿来告诉我写得到底有多烂。


End file.
